What Could've Been
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: Remember that wonderful moment at the end of season 2 when Junior gives Kris Flame and he begs her to stay? What if her phone never rang? What if Kerry had never stolen the money? What would have happened with Krunior? Read this and find out.
1. Please, don't go

A/N-Hi guys!!! I know, I know, I have three other stories going on, but an idea just popped into my head. So I'm going to go with it.

The title of this story is going to be called **What Could've Been**

Summary: Remember that wonderful moment at the end of season 2 when Junior gives Kris Flame and he begs her to stay? What if her phone never rang? What if Kerry had never stolen the money? What would have happened with Krunior? Read this and find out.

**Chapter 1: Please, don't go**

Kris started into his eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Kris, please, don't go," Junior paused causing Kris's heart to jump more out of her chest, "I love you."

He said it, she knew he was going to. So why did it hit her so hard? Why did it hurt so badly? Because she knew that she loved him too? Was it because she was leaving him behind? Something seemed wrong, usually Kerry interrupted at a time like this, but that didn't happen. That had to of meant something, didn't it? His mouth was getting closer, Kris could feel his warm breath hit her like a knife in the cold November air. She swallowed. This was the moment of truth. Nope, still no interruption. Damn, for once. His lips met hers, very gently at first. Instinct quickly took over. Kris wove her arms around his neck and his went around her waist pulling her as close to him as he could. _Why am I letting this happen? I'm in a relationship with Kerry. But Kerry isn't here. I'm leaving tomorrow night with Kerry. Well, I don't have to leave. Junior just asked me to stay. Oh what the heck, I'll just go with it._

Kris suddenly felt weightless when she realized her weight was being supported by Junior's arms. She moaned against his mouth and kicked her legs around his waist to help him with supporting her weight. _What have I been missing? _She felt Junior continually shift weight underneath her, it took a few seconds for her to realize they were walking. She didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want this moment to end. She shut her eyes tighter and let her feelings take control. She heard a creak, it sounded familiar, her trailer door. She then felt Junior lift three times before turning. They were now in her trailer. Kris tightened her grip as he fell onto her small bed. _Even better for staying closer._ A smiled came to her face. Junior's hand came from around her waist and she felt one on her cheek and one rubbing around her knee. Kris arched her back and tried to take her jacket off, not wanting to break apart their lips for the first time. Junior noticed what she was doing and helped her. She flung her jacket to God knows where. She then went for his jacket. _Tonight is going to be perfect. _She sighed happily and turned her attention back to Junior.

Kris woke up the next morning with the sun shining through her windows. She smiled and the comforting feeling that was surrounding her. She turned over and saw a beautiful pair of brown eyes looking at her.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said in a small voice. Kris just smiled as the memories of last night came flooding back.

"Good morning yourself," she yawned as she reached her arms high above her head and stretched as he back popped several times.

"Looks like you slept well," he smiled kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Mm-hmm. I did," she smiled. They both her a growling sound and laughed.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Junior said sitting up, his perfectly sculpted chest exposing.

"They are," Kris smiled sitting up also, but she pulled the blanket with her. "But they also need to get a shower first."

Kris kissed him and leapt into the bathroom, which was right beside her bed. She turned on the water. While she was waiting for it to heat up, she got a towel and a washcloth from under her sink and threw the washcloth over the fake glass door. She then hung the towel over the rack and stepped in. The hot water usually felt really good, after sleeping. But Junior was so comfortable her muscles didn't need relaxing.

_Okay, thinking time. Last night was, amazing. But it was so wrong. I can't deny it, I do love Junior Davis with all my heart and then some. But I have to leave. I have to at least try this, and see how it goes. Junior will understand. I will break up with Kerry and just stay for a few months. That's it. And then I will come home. Junior and I will start where we left off, and everything will go back to normal. Right? I hope so. He means so much to me, and after last night I can't lie to him. He knows me too well. I mean, last night was perfect, but this is my future we are discussing here! Kerry or no Kerry, I need this shot in Europe! I'm in no way ready to get serious, am I? Yeah, I could be if Europe was never mentioned. But it was! And Kerry doesn't mean anything to me. He's just an agent, and I will make that plenty clear to him, when we leave. Yes, that's the plan. I wonder how Junior will react to it._

When Kris finished washing, and shaving, and cleaning she decided to use some of her new body wash, again. Truth be told, she didn't really want to have to face Junior. She was in the process of rubbing the thick pink liquid over her body when there was a knock at the door.

"Kris? Are you almost finished? I made you some breakfast," Junior called.

"Uh," _oh crap! How long have I been in here? _ "Yeah! Just a sec!" Kris quickly rinsed herself and turned off the steamy water. She opened the fake glass door and grabbed for her towel. She wiped her face and rubbed it over her hair before wrapping it around her body. She then opened the door and stepped into the kitchen/living room/bedroom. "Mmm, smells great!" she said walking up behind Junior and wrapping her arms around him. He turned around in her arms and smiled down at her.

"I made you scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast," he said leaning down and kissing her.

Junior made them both plates and placed them on the table.

"Look, Junior. I think we should talk about Europe," Kris said after a few bites of her food. _Why am I still in my towel? Oh well, Junior doesn't seem to mind._

"I know. And it's not right for me to ask you to stay because of me," he said looking her in the eye.

"Huh?" was all Kris could choke up.

"Yeah. And even though last night was amazing, and I hope it meant something to you, I want you to go after your dreams. And once you do that, I'll be here waiting for you to come back. Just don't go off and do anything stupid, like let Kerry get you pregnant," he laughed.

"Wait, you're serious," Kris said eyes him suspiciously.

"Yes, Kris. I love you! And I mean that when I say it. This is your big chance, and I'm not going to take that away from you. And as much as I would love for you to stay here with me, that's not fair. I mean, if you want to stay, then that's great, amazing even. But follow your dreams, Kris," he said.

"I have two, and they are in conflict with each other," she sighed stabbing her eggs with her fork.

"And what are they?" he asked cockily.

"You, and a racing career in Europe," she said softly.

"I'll be here when you get back. Whether you are gone a month, or two years, I'll be here waiting for you Kris. And that's a promise." Junior stood up and came to sit by Kris.

"You are really encouraging me to do this," she smiled up at him.

"Yes. And like I said, I'll start Flame's training," he kissed her softly.

"Thank you Junior. You have no idea how much this mean to me."

"Is that everything?" Junior asked looking back over the packing list. He decided to stay and help Kris pack, to spend the final minutes with her.

"I hope so," she said looking over his arm at the list as well. "He is going to be here in thirty minutes."

"I'm going to miss you," Junior said pulling her into a tight embrace. _I can't believe I'm leaving him. This is it. No more Junior. _A tear slipped out of her eye.

"This is harder than I thought. Thanks again for being so understanding," she said pulling his face down to her and kissing him. They made out for about ten minutes before Junior pulled away.

"As much as I want to sit here forever with you, there are some important people you need to say goodbye too." Kris nodded and stood up. "Alone?" he asked.

"Please, I'll be back. I promise."

Junior watched her leave and sighed. _What am I giving up? How am I just letting her leave like this? She's going to come back to me, I know she will. She can't forget last night, she won't be able to. But neither will I. She talked to Kerry, she would only be gone a year. And she would visit, she promised._

"Oh Wildfire, I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried hugging his big strong neck. Tears began to fall. "Junior and I are going to get together when I get back. Isn't that good?" she asked once she composed herself. She smiled and Wildfire before giving his one final hug, "Good-bye Wildfire. I'm going to miss you."

She stepped out of the barn as the Ritter's came out of the house. They made their way to her.

"Kris, we are all going to miss you," Jean said with tears falling. She gave each and every one of them a meaningful hug. Jean, Pablo, Matt, Todd, and even Dani. They each gave her encouraging words.

"Don't worry, a year and I'm all yours, again." Kris smiled. She turned and looked towards her trailer, Junior was stepping out of it.

"Trust your heart," Jean said. Kris knew what she meant and she turned around and sprinted towards Junior and leapt into his arms.

"I love you, too, Junior!" she cried. Tears were falling fast.

Junior held her, very tight. "I know you do. But listen to me, Kris. If you don't go, you will regret it. But if you do go, we will all be here waiting for you. Europe won't."

"I know, thank you, Junior, for everything." Junior set her down as Kerry came pulling up in the driveway.

"Hello," he said to everyone and then made his way to Kris and Junior.

"You ready?" Junior whispered into her ear. Kris nodded and took his hand.

"Kris?" Kerry said.

"Look, Kerry. You and I, we are going to Europe together as no more than two people in business together. You're my agent, I'm you client. We are not together. Do you have that straight?" she asked.

"Yes, Kris. I understand," he said looking down at their intertwined hands. "Let's get going. We are scheduled to take off in half an hour."

Junior and Kerry got Kris's things packed into Kerry's SUV. Kris, meanwhile, gave everyone else a final hug.

"Wildfire?" Pablo asked.

"If I see him again, I will lose it. He knows I'll be back."

"It's time, Kris," Kerry said. Kris turned around and headed toward's the SUV.

"Goodbye," she said quietly to Junior. His lips met her's for a passionate goodbye kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kris climbed into the car and watched as her whole world went out of sight.

13 hours later.

"Welcome to your new home, Kris," Kerry said opening a fancy apartment door. Kris stared inside, it was really nice. "Mine is number 309, it's on the third floor." Kerry left her luggage by the door and walked off. He hadn't been too happy since he found out Kris was still in love with Junior, like it wasn't obvious. Kris looked at her number, 507. Fifth floor. _I hope I don't forget. _Kris picked up some of her luggage and set it in her living room before going to get the rest of it. She looked around her living room, which was already furnished by the way. On one side was a dining room, attached to a kitchen and on the other side was a hallway. She walked down the hall. There was one bathroom, and big bedroom, and a smaller bedroom.

"I'll unpack," she thought quickly looking at her bed, "later," she said out loud before plopping down in her bed and falling asleep.

_Buzz! Buzzzzz! Buuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! _Kris jerked awake from the annoying sound of her doorbell.

"I'm comong!!" she called groggily. She quickly walked to the door and swung it open.

"Were you asleep?" Kerry asked.

"Duh," she retorted.

"Oh, well I got you some groceries. I figured you might be hungry. You have tomorrow off, but we need to go find you a car. So call me when you are ready to go. And then next day I have you set up with three different ranches that want you to ride a few horses for them."

"Great! Can I go back to bed now?" Kris asked brushing her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Yeah, sure." Kerry said leaving the groceries on the counter. Kris locked the door behind him and when to put the groceries up. She then searched through her luggage for something to sleep in. She finally gave up and stripped down to her underwear and walked back to her bed room and went back to sleep.

_Because we belong, together, now, yeah! Forever united here somehow. You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you._

"Junior!" Kris yelled happily into her phone.

"Hey babe! Miss me already?" he laughed.

"Ha, cute," she teased. "What time is it there?"

**(A/N-I don't really know the time difference and my computer is wanting to be difficult, so I'm pretending it is a 12 hr difference from California to Europe. So go along with it ********)**

"Oh, its about 8 in the evening, why?" he asked.

"I was just wondering the time difference. So I knew when I could call you and so forth," she responded. She looked over at her clock, it was 8:03 in the morning. 12 hour time difference.

"So, what's going on, on the other side of the world?"

"Just woke up, actually."

"Yeah, you sound a little groggy. Want me to let you go back to sleep?" he sweetly asked.

"No, I've been asleep since we got here. I'm going to get a car today," she said in a fake chipper voice.

"Well that sounds really interesting. Matt just got here to watch the game so I'll catch you later, babe. Love ya," he said.

"Love you, too," she smiled before hanging up. Her stomach began to growl. "Sorry," she said to it.

Kris made her way into her new kitchen and opened the fridge. _I think he got me cereal of some sort. _Kris found her Fruity Pebbles and poured a small amount into a bowl and pour milk on top of them. When she finished them, she looked over at the clock. She was going to call Kerry at 11 to go find a car. She still had two and a half hours to waste. She looked over the bar into her living room. _Yep, unpacking would definitely count as wasting time._

Slowly she made her way into the living room and began unpacking.

"Okay, Kris. Tomorrow, 5 a.m., meet me in the lobby and we will go to the place where you have training," Kerry said once Kris got into her new bright yellow Chevy Corvette. _Junior would get a kick out of this. _

"Whatev. Bye Kerry," she said pulling out into traffic. She decided to tour the town she would be living at the next year. She drove around of about three hours before finding her way back to the apartment building. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and entered. She laid her keys on the table beside the door and headed for the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. _What have I done? I left everything I love back at Raintree, and Junior calling me, makes me miss it even more. But once I start riding, I will get into the swing of things over here. I just have to get to tomorrow first. Yeah, right!_

**A/N-Sooooo, do you like it? I tried to make it kinda long, but I'm not really sure if it worked..lol. Well, new rules!!! 3 comments other than update soon, that was great, etc. I want feedback people!!! I mean, those are great, but I want to know what you want to happen in the story, what I could improve upon, and what you don't like. **

**Love Love Love**

**Lorra ******


	2. Unexpected Suprises

**A/N-Hey guys! I'm glad so many seem to like this story..I was hoping you would, but I wasn't sure.**

**Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it…**

**CHAPTER 2: Unexpected Suprises**

"Tomorrow, be at the track by eight. Fredrick Marcello is wanting you to ride his colt, Bonjour Madame. And your first race is at ten," Kerry said.

"You think Arion's got a shot tomorrow?" Kris asked thinking about the grey colt she was racing with the next day.

"Let's hope so. Pierre is a good trainer, but he doesn't have very good horses. You're the only rider who likes to ride for the guy, and he is desperate for some wins."

"I would be too. I'm glad I signed on with him though, these past eight weeks have been crazy riding for so many people. It's nice to have one person always there," she told him. _Reminds me of Raintree. _She was leaning against her red car as Kerry spoke to her. Kris hadn't felt good all day and wanted to get out of the cold and get to her apartment and sleep. _Europe really has a way of taking it's toll on people, that's for sure. _

"Well, I think you have a good shot with Aeton. And then your also racing Rosaleen, Cario, and Aaren. So in five races, I'm sure you can win one or two of them."

"I won't be happy unless I win all. But with the way I've been feeling these past few days, I'll be surprised if I get out of the bed tomorrow."

"You haven't been to the doctor yet?" he asked concerned.

"No, when am I suppose to go, Kerry? You have me riding from sun up to sun down everyday," Kris snapped. She turned and got into her car. "I'll see you tomorrow," she put the car into drive and pulled off, "unfortunately," she added.

Back at Raintree..

"Have you talked to Kris?" Matt asked out of the blue.

"Not in a few weeks. She's been really busy and when she does return my calls she is so tired. So I just told her to call me when she has time," Junior told him. He missed Kris, a lot. Her being so far away really took it's toll on him. He had to keep busy just to keep from thinking about her too much.

"Mom talked to her the othe day, she's been really sick lately. Kerry has her riding all the time. She siad something about having five races and training every weekend. I don't see why she is doing it," Matt sighed. He missed his best friend. He felt bad for Junior.

"Yeah, well I got to get. I'll talk to you later man," Junior said walking out of the house. He didn't like talking about Kris, or thinking about her. It hurt to much to let her go, but knew it was the right thing.

The next morning…in Europe. Uh oh!

Kris woke up with an awful feeling in her stomach. She opened her eyes and a sharp pain went through her head. A large wave of nausea flooded over her body. She quickly got up, despite the pain in her body, and made her way to the bathroom and hurled. She felt so bad. She stood up slowly and wiped her face with cold water. She opened to mirror to get some medicing out when she saw it, a box of tampons. She didn't think about it at first but then it hit her. She was late, way late!

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" she screamed! She couldn't believe this. Could she be pregnant? _Well, yeah. I could be pregnant. That night before I left was something fierce. It's possible, very possible that something went wrong that night. We didn't use protection. Oh my God! I can't believe I'm pregnant. What am I going to tell Kerry. What about Junior? Oh god! Poor Junior. He can't know. I can't..I can't have this baby. I can't do it. I have to call Kerry and let him know I can't ride for a while! Oh shit!_

Kris picked up her phone. Kerry answered on the third ring.

"Hey Kris, is everything alright?" he asked. Kris never called him.

"No Kerry! I can't ride today. I need you to cancel for me! I think I know what's wrong with me," she said quickly. _The sooner I get this over with, the better._

"What do you mean, Kris. You have to ride today!"

"Kerry, I'm pregnant," she snapped.

"Oh,well, um.." he was at a loss for words.

"Just cancel the races. I'm going to get this taken care of and I'll be able to ride again in no time." Kris quickly hung up the phone. She looked over at the clock. It was only 6 a.m. She still had a few more hours of sleep before it would be a good time to go to the doctor's office.

_What am I going to do?_

"Hi, I'm Kristine Furiilo, I need to see with a doctor, please," she said to the lady at the front desk.

"Sure thing. Have you ever been here before?" the French lady said in a heavy accent.

"No," Kris simply replied.

"Take these papers and fill them out and bring them back," she said handing Kris and clipboard with a stack of papers. Kris smiled at the lady and went and sat down in a blue chair in the corner. She began filling out the paper work. She was the only person here, which was a good thing. _Less embarrasing._

Kris returned the paper's and went to sit back down when a couple walked in with a little girl. The man went to go sign in as the mother and child went to sit down. The little girl was babbling up a storm. Kris couldn't take her eyes off of the child.

"_Junior, I'm going to have a baby," she looked into his beautiful brown eyes._

"_I love you," he said softly hugging her tight against his chest. _

Kris snapped out of her daydream when they called her name. She stood up and followed the nurse into an exam room.

"The doctor will be in with you shortly," she said polietly before leaving the room handing Kris a paper thin gown. Kris quickly changed into it and sat on the exam table. The doctor was there in less than five minutes.

"Bonjour Kristine!" he said cheerfully walking into the room.

"You can call me Kris," she said politely.

"Okay, Kris, well I'm Dr. Pierre Marsh. What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Well, um, " she didn't know how to say it, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh, well have you taken a test?" he asked.

"No. But I've been really sick the past couple of weeks and today I realized I was really late, so I kinda put two and two together," she stated.

"Well, lay back and I will run an ultrasound to confirm it," he said. Kris nodded and laid back. She couldn't believe this was happening.

The doctor put some cold blue gel on her stomach and faced a t.v. looking screen around. He got the wand and ran it over her stomach. Kris looked at the screen, there was something pulsing. She could tell already, it was true.

"Well, Kris, it seems you are right. You have a healthy baby in there."

"I can't have a baby," she spat out.

"You want to," he stuttered, "abort it? Kris, you should think very carefully about this. That is a piece of you and someone else insidde of you. Is there any diseases that could possibly harm this baby that you or the father have?"

"No, we are both healthy. But, you see, I'm a jockey. I'm from the States originally. I just came here to load up my resumé."

"Kris, is aborting the baby what you really want?" he asked.

Kris thought back to the little girl in the lobby and her daydream of Junior and her caring for a child together. She knew that neither Junior, or herself, were ready for a child, but someone had given her one anyways.

"No, it's not what I want," Kris sighed.

"I didn't think it was. Who is the lucky Daddy?" he asked.

"My boyfriend, he is still back home. I don't think I should tell him though," she sighed. This was going to be confusing.

"Well, if it's any help, I think you are doing the right thing, Dr. Marsh said.

"Well, I guess I need to find a doctor for this kid," she sighed looking down at her stomach.

"There is a great doctor, Dr. Andrea Lovelady. She is a partner of mine and I think you will like her. She is here if you would like to meet her."

"Um, yea sure." Kris said. She watched as Dr. Marsh walked out of the room. She looked back down at her stomach. It was still covered in blue slime, but she didn't care. She felt something swell in her heart.

_Okay, so here is the plan. I can't tell Junior. I'll just stay here until after this thing is born and then go back home, and hope they don't all hate me. I can't go back pregnant. I just can't. _

A small lady with long brown hair stepped into the room.

"Hello Kris. I'm Dr. Lovelady, or Dr. Love. Dr. Marsh told me about you," she said walking up to shake Kris's hand. "Let's take a look at your baby," she smiled.

Kris looked at her new doctor. She was young, no older than thiry, but older than twenty-five. She had long hair and big green eyes. She was about Kris's size and had light skin.

"Alright, you are about 8 weeks along. Your baby is very healthy, you can hear it's heart beating," she said with a smile on her face. Kris could hear the steady beating from the ultrasoud machine.

"Good," Kris smiled.

"Your due date is around August the thrid week in August, I'm going to say the seventeenth. But don't be paranoid if that day comes and the baby isn't ready yet. That's just an estimated time. I'm going to write you a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins and get you scheduled for an appointment next month. Do you have any questions?"

Kris could tell she was originally from the Us by her accent. "Can I ride?"

"No, I'm sorry. Not racing. You ride at a walk, but you probably won't feel like even doing that in a few months. Your already about two months along so pretty soon you are going to start showing and are going to be really tired and not want to do anything, especially ride," Dr. Love told her.

"Okay, well no more questions," Kris said as the doctor wiped her flat stomach free of the slime.

"Okay. Here is your prescription and I have you scheduled for February 2nd for next appointment. I nurse is going to come and do some blood work, then you can leave" Dr. Love said handing her a stack of papers. "There is some more information in those papers I gave you. If you have any questions, please, don't hesistate to call me," she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," Kris said before Dr. Love walked out of the room.

After the blood work, Sse got into her car and pulled out her phone. She had some missed calls from Kerry she dialed his number and waited on him to answer.

"Hey Kris! How did the doctor's appointment go. Did you get rid of the baby?" he asked as soon as he answered.

"No Kerry. I didn't. I want to have this baby. I'm not riding anymore, you can find another jockey. But I am staying in Europe, until the baby is born, and then I'm going back home. I'm going to get a job somewhere to pay for the apartment. So please, just stay away from me," she ended the call and made her way to the pharmacy.

3 weeks later…

Kris decided to move to a cheaper apartment, mainly becasuse the job she had gotten at a fancy French restaurant didn't pay enough for rent. But she liked her new place, it wasn't cheap, but it didn't cost a lot to live in either. Her job paid well, more than most. She was more excited everyday about being a mom, much to her surprise.

Kris woke up one morning with the sun shining brightly on her eyes. She looked at the picture of Junior on her night stand and smiled. Her hand instantly went to her stomach. Her eyes bulged as she felt a small bump. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She lifted her t-shirt and exposed her belly. She turned for a side view and sure enough, there was a small bump there.

"Hi baby, are you finally ready for Mommy to see that you are there?" she said in a baby voice. Today, she was going shopping for new maternity clothes. Lidia, a lady she worked with was going with her. She was meeting her at the mall in a little over an hour. Kris got in the shower and got ready for the day ahead of her.

"Are you more excited now that you finally have your baby bump? Lidia asked her at lunch that afternoon.

"Yes, I thought I would dread the gaining weight part since I've always been trying to keep my weight down, but I'm pretty excited about it."

"Well, just weight until you get to thirty weeks, you are going to wish you were that small again," she laughed. Lidia was thiry-one, she already had three kids. Her oldest was Lynn, she is nine. Then there is Patrick, seven, and the youngest, Kyra is three. "Do you want a boy or a girl? You'll be able to find out soon."

"I really don't care, honestly. This pregnancy was such a surprise that I haven't really given it a thought," Kris said sipping on her ice water.

"What about a nursery theme?" Lidia asked, "I have my old stuff still if you want a theme that I had."

"What did you have?" Kris asked her.

"Well, with Lynn the theme was bunnies. Patrick was baseball, and Kyra was Tinker-Belle," she laughed, Kris laughed also.

"I probably won't do a decked out nursery. I'm leaving a few months after the baby is born anyways, and there really is no point. I'll probably just do a color theme."

"What about names?" Lidia asked. _She loves to ask questions doesn't she?_

"Well, if it's a boy I'm not naming it after Junior! But, like I've said before, I haven't though about names. And I think I'm going to wait until it's born to decided. I don't want to pick a name and call it that while I'm pregnant and it come out and not fit the name I pick," she said.

"I understand. I did that with all three of my kids, named them on the spot. They came out and I knew that's what their name was going to be."

Kris laid in bed that night thinking deaply about everything.

_I really should tell Junior. It's not fair for him to not know, I mean, it is his baby. But then he will want me to come home. And I don't want to do that, though it really isn't a bad idea. I'm just going to wait until I go home, and he will find out then. God, I love him. But this isn what's best for him. I can't ruin his life with this. It's my responsibility. Junior doesn't have to be involved. _

"I'm sorry you're mom is so screwed up, Baby. But once we get back to California, you will meet your daddy, and I'm sure he will love you. I know I do," she smiled rubbing her small abdomen.

"But no matter what, even is Daddy doesn't want to have anything to do with you, or me, I will still be here. And we will be a family. That's a promise."

**A/N-Sooooo, I know this chapter wasn't the best. But I wanted to get the point our really quickly. The rest of the pregnancy won't fly by, you'll get every aspect of it ******** My dedicated readers now I love detail!!!**

**Review and tell me to imprive and what you would like to see happen!**

**Love Love Love,**

**Lorra**


	3. Back into my life

**A/N-Are you ready for the next chapter?? I hope so!!! Here it is. Please enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 3: Back into my life**

"The baby looks great Kris! Healthy heartbeat, good size, and you seem to be at a good weight also! How are you feeling?" Dr. Love asked Kris at her 12 week doctor appointment.

"Well, my nausea isn't nearly as bad, and I seem to have a little bit more energy. I'm hungry a lot more now though!" Kris laughed.

"Well, you and I both, chick!" Dr. Love said. "I found out I was pregnant about two weeks before you did. I'm sure two days before you, so we will experiencing things together," Dr. Love said. Kris's eyes zoomed toward's the doctor's abdomen. She could tell there was an enlargemnt through the white lab coat.

"That makes me feel better, suprisingly. I thought I was in this alone, but now I feel like I'm not the only one," Kris sighed sitting up as the doctor wipped the gel from her stomach.

"I'm glad. It's my first pregnancy, also. I'm pretty nervous, how do you feel?" she asked putting all of the equipment away.

"Very nervous," she gave a shy laugh, "but I'm going to get throught it. I'm going back home three months after the kid is due, so I will have family around me soon. The daddy doesn't know, and I don't think I should tell him. I just feel that I should stay here for a while, not just go home and expect him to take care of me and the baby."

"I'm lucky to have John," Dr. Love said, "we've been married four years, and he doesn't want kids. He was very surprised when I found out I was pregnant. I think he almost cried!"

"That's harsh. Is he still upset?" Kris asked shocked.

"No, he's really happy, and very supporting. I think he's more excited than I am!"

"Lucky you," Kris laughed along with her.

"Well, I have an appointment in about three minutes. I signed you up for Monday, March 16th at 11 a.m. You'll be 18 weeks and maybe we will be about to see the sex of the baby. I'll see you then" she gave Kris's arm a reassuring sqeeze before leaving, Kris followed right behind her.

2 weeks later...

"Pickles, I know I put you in there!" Kris said aloud digging through her refridgerator. "Baby, your mommy has lost her mind," she said in a sing-song voice still digging.

"Aha!" she said pulling the glass jar out. She quickly opened the lid and pulled the fattest one out and bite down. She felt the sour taste fill her mouth and felt the gooey slime slid down her throat.

"This is discusting!" she caughed setting the jar down. "I don't even like pickles!" she sighed.

"Baby, I love you, I do, but I'm never a heavy eater and you are making me want to devour everything in eye sight."

Kris finished her pickle with a scowl on her face and heard her phone ringing. She looked at the the caller ID, _Raintree._

"Hello?" she asked chocking down the last of the pickle.

"Kris, It's me, Jean!" a high pitched voice said over the phone.

"Jean! Oh my goodness! Hey!" Kris said in a happy tone. "How are things?"

"Everything is going good here, how are things there. I haven't seen you in the news lately," she laughed.

"Oh, I'm taking a break from racing," Kris lied.

"What? Didn't you go over there to race?" she was confused.

"Yeah, I just, I got really sick. So I decided to take a break from it for a while. But I'm still scheduled to come home in Novemeber whether my resumé is up or not," Kris told her. _I've lost my talent for lying._

"Well, I mean, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yep, just fine," she lied, again.

"You sound a little different, also. What was wrong with you?"

"Well, I don't really know exactly. I was really tired a lot, and I was throwing up a lot. But I'm fine, everything is going to be fine. I just have to take a break for a while."

"Well, I hope you're right. Does Junior know you have been sickly?"

"No, and please do not tell him. I don't want him to freak out and worry. You know how he and everyone else gets, so please keep this between the two of us," Kris sighed.

"You know I will, Kris. You sound very tired, I'll let you go get some rest. But if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you Jean. Good bye," she said before hanging up.

Back at Raintree..

Matt and Junior were sitting around Jean as she talked on the phone with Kris.

"Sick! What is wrong with her?" Junior jumped up angrily. "How could she not tell me?"

"Junior, calm down. She wanted to prevent this!" Jean said making him sit back down.

"I don't get it, why wouldn't she tell any of us?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. But it sounded like she wasn't giving the complete truth. And she asked to keep this between me and her. You are supposed to know, so don't go off calling her and asking questions," Jean said walking out of the room.

"What the crap?" Junior said letting his head fall into his hands.

"When Kris is ready to tell us, she will. You know she's hard-headed," Matt said getting up and taking the same path out of the kitchen that his mom did.

_I'm not falling for it! I'm going to see her. I have too. She told me where she was staying. I'm going to find her. And I will make her come home, and get away from there. She needs to be home, with me._

The next day…

"So, you're really going to Europe to get her?" Matt asked.

"Yeah man! I mean, she is over there sick and can't ride. She needs to come back home!" he said grabbing his bags out of the back of Matt's truck.

"Well, good luck. Tell her I said hello," he said as they did their handshake.

"Will do man," he said walking away towards the airport.

Junior put away his luggage and went through all the crazy lines before finally getting to sit down on the plane. He saw the flight attendant eying him. He ignored it and put his headphones in his ears before falling asleep.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We will be landing in five minutes. Please put your seats in the upright position and get ready to land," Junior woke up to the sound of a lady's voice on the intercom. He sta up quickly and pulled his headphones out of his ears and put them into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and texted Matt and Dani. _About to land. I will let you know how everything goes!_

Junior put up his phone and ran his hand through his hair. Once the plane landed the attendants babbled on about things in English and some other language. Junior stood up and flocked out of the plane as soon as he could. The faster he got to Kris, the better.

Junior was very impatient as he went and rented a car and got his luggage. He climbed into the navy Volvo and looked at his newly aquired map. He drove off towards Kris's apartment and cleared his head. He was doing the right thing, and Kris could get mad, but he had her best interest in mind.

It took Junior about twenty minutes to get to her apartment building, _Nice. _He climbed out of his navy rental and looked up at the brick building, "Here goes nothing," he sighed and made his way towards the front doors.

"Can I help you?" a lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kris Furillo," he replied.

"Well, she's not here anymore," the young lady replied in a flirty tone.

"Wht do you mean she's not here anymore?" he was confused and was beginning to worry.

"She moved out. She didn't work for that Kerry jerk anymore and needed a cheaper place to stay," she told him. "I'm Lidia by the way."

"Well, Lidia, could you possibly tell me where she moved to?" he asked getting very impatient. _What the hell was going on?_

"Name please?" she said in a smart allic tone, once she realized he wasn't interested.

"Junior Davis, why do you need my name?" he asked. If she was going to be a smart-ass, so was he.

"I'm Kris's best friend I guess you could say. She told me about you," she smiled.

"Well, I really need to find her, if you could tell me where she lives now," he said. He didn't have time for all of this chit-chat.

"She lives in Versaille Apartments. You just take a left out of here, go three block down, turn right and go down about two miles," she replied. Junior nodded and turned to go.

"Wait, Junior," she called after him, "she might not be what you expect anymore. Just, don't expect her to be the same Kris she was a few months ago."

"Thanks," he said walking out of the door and to his car. Something weird was definitely going on.

Lidia was Kris's best friend and encouraged her to tell Junior about the baby, she wasn't going to risk calling Kris and telling her that Junior was on his way, she was going to make sure that Kris didn't have a chance to run away.

Junior followed the directiong Lidia had given him and within five minutes pulled into an apartment building. It wasn't as nice as the first, but it wasn't trashy either. He got out of the car and walked inside to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Junior Davis. I'm looking for Kris Furillo," he told the guy behind the counter.

"Ah, Miss Kris. She is in room 209, second floor," he told him. Junior thanked him and looked around for an elevator, since he didn't see one he headed for the stairs. He climbed them quickly. Within five minutes he was going to see her. He couldn't believe it. He quickly found her room.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered and knocked on the door. When he didn't hear anything he knocked again.

"I'm coming!" he heard her call causing his heart to skip a beat, oh how he had missed her voice. Junior held his breath as he waited for Kris to open the door.

Kris swung open the door and she was shocked at what she saw standing in front of her. Junior, her Junior. The love of her life.

"Junior?" she said with tears coming to her eyes.

Junior saw her open the door and saw her stare up at him, shocked. It was Kris, his Kris. He had missed her so much!

"Kris, it's me," he smiled.

"I know," tears began to fall down her cheek.

Junior looked her over and saw her coat fall from around her abdomen when he saw it, there was a buldge there.

Kris saw his go wide-eyed as he saw her stomach. No way she could hide it now.

"Come in, please. We need to talk," Kris said opening the door wider.

"Kris, what's going on?" he asked stepping into her apartment.

"I need to tell you something. But I need you to listen first," she said sitting down on her couch, Junior sitting next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Go ahead," he said.

"About eight weeks after I left I began feeling really sick. One morning I woke up and I threw up, so I opened my medicine cabinet and saw a box of tampons in there when I realized I was very late. So I called Kerry, quit my job, and went to the doctor," she took a deep breath.

"What are you saying Kris?" Junior asked. He was too stunned to think straight.

"Junior, I'm pregnant," she choked.

Junior stared at her with big eyes. _What the crap! Why didn't she tell me? Is it mine?_

"I know what you're thinking Junior. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid you would reject the baby and me, and think I was only after you for your money. And I didn't want that to happen. So I was just going to come home after I had the baby and hope you would see that taking your money was the last thing I wanted. I'm so sorry," she cried letting her head fall into her hands.

"Kris, shh, it's okay," he soothed. He hated to see her so upset, no matter how upset he was about it, "It's mine right?"

"Oh course Junior!" she cried harder, "you're the only person I've ever slept with. And that night before I left, it was amazing. I'm not surprised that I got pregnant," she said with a sly smile, "You're not mad at me?"

"Well, I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me. But I understand why. Kris, I want to be there for you, and for the baby. Let's go home. We can get an apartment there and raise the baby."

"Junior, I don't want to go back. Not pregnant atleast. I just want to have the baby here, and then go home. Can't you let me do that?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

Junior thought for a minute, "Only on one condition," he smiled.

"What's the condition?" she asked.

"Let me stay with you," he said.

"Of course," she smiled leaning towards him. Junior smirked and leaned forward slowly and let his lips touch hers very softly, but it was full of meaning.

Kris felt the familiar electric shock run through her, feeling at home for the first time in fifteen weeks.

"So, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Junior asked her that night as they lay in the bed together, Junior holding her securely.

"Not yet. I'm hoping to find out at the next appointment," she replied.

"Which is when?" he asked.

"In about three weeks."

Junior had called everyone and told him that he was planning on staying with Kris, though he didn't tell them that she was pregnant. "This may sound weird, but I'm happy you're pregnant. Now I feel like I have a bond with you. I mean, I did before, because I love you. But now I feel like the bond has grown stronger."

"I know what you mean, Junior," Kris sighed, "I just wonder what would have happened between us if I hadn't gotten pregnant."

"Maybe that was God's way of keeping us together."

"That is a logical reason. I love you Junior, you know that right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Oh course, babe, I love you too. More than you could imagine," he kissed her forhead. "And if you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all, I will be here for you. One hundred percent all the way. And after the kid is born I will support both of you. You won't ever have to do this alone, Kris. That's a promise," he said to her. She smiled up at him and they shared a sweet kiss.

Kris feel asleep after listening to the thuding of Junior's heart, knowing that it was beating for her.

**A/N-Okay, so I know that last line is really cheesy!!! I hope you enjoyed!!!**

**Love Love Love,**

**Lorra**


	4. Nursery

**A/N-So guys, please tell me how you think the story is. Am I rushing it too much??**

**Chapter 4: Nursery**

"Junior?" Kris asked peaking into the door that was going to be the nursery in a little less than 6 months.

"Morning baby," he said turning to face her.

"What," she eyed him weird, "what are you doing?"

Junior was standing in paint covered jeans and a t-shirt painting the walls.

"Well, I read that the paint fumes can mess the baby up if you do it to late into the pregnancy, so I decided would go ahead and do it," he smiled getting back to painting the room a pastel yellow color.

"Junior, we are leaving three months after the baby is born, why get it set up and then leave?" she asked walking into the room a little ways.

"Because I want this baby to have everything possible. And it needs a nursery as soon as it comes home from the hospital," he said not facing her. "And we decided a yellow room would be good for the baby, since supposedly it makes them smarter, but once we get back home we can set it up even better since we will know the sex of the baby," he added.

"If you say so," she said turning to leave the room. A thought came to mind and she turned back around, "We have to be at the doctor's at 11, so that gives you 2 hours," she said.

"And, after that, we are going to get lunch and go baby shopping," he said in a gay voice.

"You are so retarded," she laughed, "and since when are we going shopping?"

"Since I decided. And plus, you have to work the next three weeks lunch and dinner shifts, so we won't have as much time," he stated. Kris nodded and went to take a shower.

"Can you tell what it is?" Junior asked looking at the black and white screen.

"Yeah, I see," Dr. Love said.

"Well?" Junior asked getting over excited.

"You have a healthy baby," she said tripping him out a little.

"That's not funny," Junior said.

"Junior," Kris said scolding his behavior laughingly.

"I'm only joking," Dr. Love said, "do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes," Junior popped out.

"Kris?" the doctor asked completely ignoring Junior.

"Yes, I would like to know."

"Okay, you're going to have a healthy little girl," she smiled.

"YES!" Junior screamed jumping in the air. The doctor and Kris gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Nothing," they laughed together.

"Okay, Kris, everything is looking great. Be back here on April 20th, and we will take another look. You'll be past your half-way mark. Are you getting excited?" Dr. Love asked Kris closing down the machines.

"Yeah, I am. Did you find out what you're having?"

"Yep, we are having a boy," she smiled. "Edward Jacob, we are going to call him EJ."

"That's cute," Kris smiled up at her.

"You have any name thoughts?"

"Nope, we are going to name her on the spot," Kris said getting up from the hard table.

"Well, good luck. See you in five weeks," the doctor said before leaving, shortly being followed by Kris and Junior.

"Are you ready to go shopping," Junior said with a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Kris turned towards him wrapping the seat belt around her large stomach.

"Because, Kris. This baby is a symbol of our love, and our commitment to each other. I want this baby, and you, to have everything possible for it to be healthy and happy," he said looking into her eyes.

"Junior," she said smiling leaning towards him to kiss him. He deepened this kiss and put his hand on her neck pulling her closely before she pulled away. "This is how we got into it in this situation to begin with," she laughed.

"True," he laughed putting the car into drive and pulling away.

4 hours later..

"Are you sure we don't need furniture?" Junior asked bringing the last of the millions of bags into Kris's living room.

"Yes, Junior," she sighed after the hundredth time of hearing the same question, "Lidia is going to let me borrow hers so we don't by new furniture and then up and leave."

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go to her house sometime soon and get it. That way we can put all of the baby's things away," he said plopping down on the couch.

"I can't believe you spent that much money," she said looking at one of the seven receipts.

"I told you I was going to get anything we could possibly need," he said.

On their "fun" shopping trip they had gotten Kris enough clothes to last for a year and never wear anything twice, a whole bunch of babies clothes, blankets, bottle, diapers, wipes, lotions, powders, toys, bedding, and anything else you could possibly think of. Junior also insisted on purchasing three baby name books.

"What were you thinking for a name?" he asked her placing his arm around her shoulder.

"I haven't. I'm going to wait until she is born, in case the name I pick just doesn't fit her. What about you?" she asked looking up at his handsome face.

"I like Grace," he simply stated. "We could call her Gracie."

"I think that's pretty. I know I want something unique that you don't hear every often, but not something that's too uncommon."

"For now, she is just Little One," Junior sighed leaning down and kissing her belly. He began humming quietly and Kris fell asleep. He called Lidia and decided to get the furniture the next day.

It was three weeks later, Kris was now 21 weeks pregnant and her belly was getting bigger and bigger by the day. Junior had finished setting the nursery up and was placing the toys and everything where they belonged.

"Aren't you going a little bit over board with this? I still have 19 weeks left until I'm due," Kris said standing beside him in the middle of the nursery. The walls were a pale, cheery shade of yellow and all the furniture was white, along with the door, trimming and closet. The blind covered window had the same pale yellow as the walls, white, and lavender plaid. The upholstery also had the same design. The white rocking-chair was in the corner of the wall the door was on and the closet. The window was on the opposite side as the door and the crib was in corner opposite of the rocking-chair, by the window and the clear wall. The lavender bassinet was in the middle of the room. The changing table was underneath the window and the toy box was beside it. The dresser was beside the crib.

"I think it looks good though, and the sooner we get it finished, the sooner we can focus on it coming, instead of getting ready for it," Junior replied kissing the top of her head. Kris rolled her eyes and followed her boyfriend out of the baby's room and into the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to drive over to Lidia's," Kris said pulling on her coat and grabbing her car keys from the hook.

"Okay, but don't forget, we have reservations for tonight," he said walking towards her.

"I won't, but I'll just meet you there," she said standing on her tippy toes and kissing him good-bye.

"Love you," he said giving her one more kiss before she walked out of the room.

Junior walked to the window and made sure Kris was gone before grabbing his coat and keys and leaving.

"Going overboard with the nursery huh?" Lidia asked Kris while she handed her a glass of water.

"No, not really. He just wants everything to be so perfect, but I just don't see the point. The baby is going to be three months old when we leave. She's not going to know whether her room was pretty of not," Kris sighed sipping at her ice water. "I happy he is here, don't get me wrong, but things can't always be perfect. If they were, I wouldn't be pregnant right now."

"And you wouldn't be with Junior, either," Lidia reminded her, pushing her brown hair behind her shoulder.

"That's true," she sighed again. "I have to meet him at Le Restaurant de L'Hotel at seven."

"Oh, fancy. What's the occasion?" Lidia smiled to her best friend.

"It's a place he has always wanted to go to. And, it's food so I wasn't turning down the offer," Kris laughed.

"Silly girl. What are you going to wear?"

"I was hoping you could help me?" Kris asked as Lidia pulled her from the chair and made their way out the door.

"Well, I really like this one. But that one there is gorgeous, too," Junior told the salesman.

"What is the girl like?" he asked Junior.

"She is very simple, but very diverse at the same time. She would love anything I got her," he replied. "But I think I'm going to go with that one," he pointed to the one on his right, "that seems more Kris."

"I think it's perfecto!" the man said leading Junior to the cash register.

"I wish I wasn't fat," Kris pouted after trying on the tenth dress of the day.

"You still look good," Lidia responded circling around dress before something catches her eye. My eyes follow hers and it hits me too, the most beautiful teal satin dress a pregnant woman could ask for. It had about a three inch strap over the shoulders and came down to a low ve-neck. The bottom fell down almost to the knee.

"I must have it," I said still staring at the dress **(Dress is on my profile if you would like to see it ****J)**

"Yes," she agreed going to pull it off the rack for me.

"You look," Junior was at a loss for words when I met him at the restaurant, "amazing." The dress fit perfectly and Lidia curled my hair and pinned the top back and added just the right touch of make-up.

"Why thank you," I smiled sitting down in the chair he had pulled out for me and looked around. The restaurant was AMAZING! I ha never seen anything so beautiful before in my life, besides Junior.

"I love you," he said taking my hands in his and looking at me through the burning candle's.

I smiled at him, "I love you,too." I saw him look past me and I turned to see what he was looking at, the host. "Junior?"

"Hmm?" he said sitting up in his chair as the host came over and handed us each a wine glass.

"Junior, I can't drink, " I paused when I looked down into an empty glass and something sparkling caught my eye. "Wine." The last word barely came out. I saw Junior move in front of me and get on the ground taking the glass from me and dropping the ring into his hand and holding it out towards me.

"Kris," he began, "I love you, more than anything in this whole entire world. And I know that we have been through a lot together and apart, and I know everything lead us to this point. I want you in my life, now, forever. WE use to talk about running away together just so we would never have to leave each other, but Kris, we are away and together and I don't want that to change. Please Kris, marry me, make me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?" he choked out the last sentence.

All I could do was nod. Tears dripped from my eyes. "Yes Junior, of course I will!" I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. He pulled away and grabbed my left hand placing the most beautiful ring ono my thin finger. "I…I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

"That's why it was so special," he smiled. I glanced down at my ring. It had a white gold band covered in small diamonds with one large round diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds on the side. **(The ring is also on my profile). **"This is beautiful," I sighed happily.

"I was hoping you would say that," he smiled.

"I love you," I smiled still not looking up from my finger.

"I love you too, Kris," he said before ordering our food which lead to a night full of bliss.

**A/N-Okay, so this chapter was kinda short, but I just wanted to get those few points across. So, I hope you lied it!!!! Please review!!!**


End file.
